


The Son and Heir (Oneshot)

by PiperRose90



Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [10]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Next Generation, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, The Power of Three (Charmed 1998), just a crazy idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: This is just a crazy crossover idea that I hadI doubt that it will work that well but damn it, I want to write this so yeah xDAlso I'm a bit bad at writing action scene so yeahEnjoy
Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040786
Kudos: 1





	The Son and Heir (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a crazy crossover idea that I had
> 
> I doubt that it will work that well but damn it, I want to write this so yeah xD
> 
> Also I'm a bit bad at writing action scene so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

It was supposed to be an easy arrest so there was only four officers to do the arrest but all but one realized how much more dangerous it became when they were suddenly knocked out and taken hostage.

Letting out a low growl under his breathe, Gavin was slowly twisting his wrists that was in front of him, seeing if it would loosen the rope around his wrists as he was listening to Hank's yelling and grumbles along with Conner's reassurance to Hank and trying to negotiate with their captors but strangely enough, he didn't hear any talking from Nines whom was next to him. _'Its just one bad thing to another'_ Gavin thought to himself with a scowl on his face. First he didn't get his coffee and now being held hostage for who knows how long it would take for them to be rescued, depending if anyone back at the station will notice them being gone longer than they were supposed to.

After what it felt like a few hours, the door finally opened quieting down the room to reveal three men walking in which one of them caused the hair on the back of Gavin's neck to stand up, making him tense up and knew that Nines sensed him tensing up as well. It been nearly ten years since he had last sense that presence, but Gavin fully remembered it and knew that something bad was going to happen.

They walked in and stood in front of them before two of them walked up to them to start looking at each of them one by one, starting with Hank whom started glaring and threatening them. Gavin was slowly tightening his fists as he was watching them getting closer, thoroughly observing each of them though he couldn't help but smirk a bit as he heard Nines softly growling at them as a warning which they didn't react to it until they finally stopped to him.

Gavin quickly noticed that one of them was holding some sort of orb and once they stood in front of him, it started glowing which gave him a bad feeling and he was right when both men nodded before one of them reach down to grab his upper arm to lift him up to his feet, making Gavin wince a bit at the sudden rough handling.

"Hey! Let him go you fuckers!"

Gavin heard Hank yell at them as he was dragged towards the center of the room before being roughly pushed down onto his knees, making him grunt at the impact. "Ngh....you could have asked nicely" Gavin couldn't help but sarcastically said out loud which was the wrong thing to say as his head was forcefully pulled back causing him to hiss out from the slight pain, being forced to face the third person. At the angle he was at, Gavin could fully see what the third man looked like, which wasn't that special but the thing that was out of place was the smile on their face.

"Tch, having a nice long look?" Gavin spat out with a sneer before letting out another pained hiss as the hand in his hair tugged backwards causing shocks of pain. "Clearly" the man above him answered back as the smile grew sharp, "It was very difficult to find you" the man stated making Gavin snort in slight disbelief. "You must be a phcking dumbass since I wasn't even trying" Gavin retorted with a smirk, "You even need that 'helping hand' from the orb to find me" he added making the man's smile turn into a snarl. The snarl only appeared for a moment before it was replaced with a smirk, which Gavin noticed that it was full with arrogance, "Doesn't matter" he stated as he released Gavin, "Once I kill you, every demon will know me as the one to kill one of the Charmed ones" the man confessed before walking around Gavin to face Hank, Conner and Nines whom was quiet, now fully confused of what was going on.

"First to get rid of any witnesses" he said as a blade suddenly faded into his hand causing at least Hank to stutter out a surprised curse but before anything could happen, Gavin started laughing out loud catching everyone's attention.

"oh, you're phcking hilarious for even thinking that" Gavin spat out that held a sarcastic tone as he slowly got to his feet, already got the rope around his ankle removed, and turned around to face the demon. "There's a few things you should phcking get right" Gavin started to say after his laughter faded away, the smile replaced with a sneer, "You should have brought more people" he said as he started rolling his shoulders a bit and flexing his fingers, "Secondly, you shouldn't have locked us in a room that had stuff" he then said while eyeing some of the stuff that was in the room, still keeping his attention on the three men, "And finally.....you should have tied my hands more" as soon as he finished talking and with quick reflexes, Gavin raised his hands and flicked his fingers which instantly caused the man to explode before steadying himself for a moment and swiftly did a yanking motion which instantly caused the other two men to be launched in the air and over his shoulder while at the same time, ran towards the others while at the same time, used one of the large table as cover for them because as soon as Gavin ducked under cover while forcing the other three to duck, the sound of multiple gunshots as well as fireballs shooting over them echoed throughout the room.

"Phck!" Gavin growled as he soon used his teeth to loosen the knot, "What the fuck is that Reed!" Hank suddenly shouted out, his voice held fear, confusion and a bit of hostility. "Phck off Anderson! Now is not a good time to explain" Gavin spat out as he quickly removed the rope around his own wrist before quickly untying Hank. "Please Hank, Gavin is correct" Conner quickly reassured him as Hank tried to break the handcuffs, that Conner and Nines tied up in.

"Damn it, how did they even get these" Gavin growl out as he quickly got frustrated from trying to free Nines, "They might have either stolen them or have connections with an android whom had them" Nines calmly explained making Gavin curse under his breath. "Well, we can't just ask them for the keys so might as well go for plan B" Gavin slightly mutters to himself at the end which unfortunately both Conner and Nines heard it.

But before either of them questioned it, one of the fireballs managed to hit the edge of the table, nearly hitting Gavin whom flinched a bit. "Phck it, we need to move now!" he nearly demanded as as he grabbed Nines' wrist which Hank did the same thing, "How the fuck are we going to get out of here?" Hank hissed out, knowing that the best outcome of getting out of here alive is to follow Gavin.

Gavin bit his bottom lip as he was desperately trying to think of different ways to get out before eyeing some broken pieces of wooden pallets, barely big enough to be used as a shield. "These should at least keep us safe from the fireballs" Gavin quickly explained as he handed one to Hank since he's more worried about the fireballs than bullets mostly because the demons doesn't have more ammo to reload since taking it away from them. Gavin just knew that they have to at least get out of the building before he could call for help.

Once they got a good grip and a somewhat good plan, they immediately went into action and they were doing so well both avoiding the fireballs as well as blocking a few of them but as they were close to the exit, one of the fireballs hit the center of the pallet Gavin was holding causing the wood to finally break causing him to curse out a bit as the heat from the fireball managed to burn his hand a bit.

"Gavin!"

"Watch out!"

Ignoring the burning pain, Gavin looked up in time to see a fireball aiming right at him causing him to instinctively pull his other hand from Nines' wrist and raised it in front of him before flickered his fingers which caused the fireball in front of him as well as the few others behind it.

"Come on!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed Nines' wrist again and the group finally managed to get out of the room alive but not out of the woods yet. So Gavin started leading them away from the entrance, "They're probably waiting for us there" Gavin quickly explained as they were heading towards the roof since it would be the best area for him to call for help.

"What's the fucking plan now!" Hank growled out as they finally made it to the roof while glaring at the other, "Hank! Just trust for one damn second!" Gavin yelled at him, slightly getting angry.

Unfortunately the yelling did caused them to be found by one of the people and with fast reflexes, pulled out a dagger and threw it towards Hank's direction before fading away. The only person that had seen it was Gavin whom reacted by instinct once again by lunging forwards, pushing Hank out of the way which caused the knife to sink into his chest.

"Phck!" Gavin cursed out as he instantly fell down as he started feeling his whole body going numb, _'They're getting smarter!'_ he thought, quickly figuring out that one of the demons managed to coat the knife with some sort of poison as he could barely make out the panicked voices before suddenly letting out a hiss as he felt the blade move a bit causing him to reach out to whoever was trying to remove the dagger.

"S-Stop" Gavin hissed out as he was trying to stay awake long enough to call out a name.

"T-Tony.."

Xxxxxx

As soon as the pain hit him, Gavin let out a sharp gasp as he was rudely woken up causing him to claw the ground beneath him which he could faintly feel the type of leather.

"Ngh..."

He slowly opened his eyes to see the person he was hoping for which instantly caused him to relax knowing that he's in good hands.

"Always getting into trouble little brother"

Xxxxxxx

"You are extremely lucky that I have the tools to remove these" Elijah casually stated as he finished removing the handcuffs from Nines' wrists before observing them.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Chloe calmly asked the Lieutenant, whom was strangely quiet ever since the gang arrived at Elijah's home.

"Hank?" Conner soon said in a concern tone as he placed his hand on Hank's arm which instantly caused Hank to slam both of his hands on the arms of the chair before glaring at Elijah.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on, but you will fucking expl-" Hank started to demand when everyone's attention instantly turn to the door as it was opened to reveal a young man.

"Okay, I managed to get the poison out and heal him" the stranger simply explained as he walked towards them before turning his attention to Hank.

"I guess they do deserve an explanation" he pointed out making Elijah roll his eyes a bit before standing up, "Might as well"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah might as well end it as an open ending so yeah


End file.
